Death Of A Bachelor
by Ryu-and-Lali
Summary: Your heart has found what you're looking for, but you just have not realized it yet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything Panic! At the Disco.**

 **Death Of A Bachelor**

 **By: Ryu and Lali**

He sat alone at a table for two in a lounge on Earth. He was there on business and had needed sometime to himself, and this seemed like the last place that anyone would actually go looking for him. He looked down at the glass of scotch sitting in front of him. He brought it up to his lips, took a sniff and then took a sip.

[i]How do people drink this stuff?[/i] he thought to himself as he scrunched up his face. He never understood people's interest in alcohol, but he thought that he'd give it a try. He wasn't sure if he actually liked the drink, but thought that maybe it would be better if he just drank what he was given and let it go. He was paying for the drink after all.

He had spent the last seven years married to a woman that he thought loved him. He had forgiven her past transgressions, and time and time again, she proved to him why he should not have been so forgiving. After the last on, he had filed for divorce and served her with the papers himself. He had not let her leave the bedroom without signing those papers.

He was constantly being told he looked different, and he couldn't really put his finger on what it was they were noticing. Had he lost weight? All he knew was that he was now playing hooky from his obligations, and he knew that it would eventually catch up to him. He was sure that at that very moment, his security detail was most likely searching for him.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his short blond hair.

He wasn't going to be a bachelor forever. No. That was not going ot be the case, he was going to find a girl, settle down, and maybe then they'd begin a family. At least that's what he thought would happen with his ex-wife, but she managed to ruin that for him. Why he stayed with her for as long as he did was beyond him. They were so young when the married, any one on the outside could have given them a warning. Then again, none of them really had too much guidance outside their group of friends.

He wanted to fall in love once more, it was what he desired more than anything. He was a lover, it was what he knew, and he wanted to feel that again. To be on top of the world and have a woman that he could commit himself too completely. To love her in ways she herself didn't know was possible. He knew there was a woman out there for him, and she was really only a phone call away.

However, he wanted to ensure that she was over her break up from the Lightning Count.

He was walking the long road to what felt like nothing. He wasn't sure if he could handle spending a lifetime alone. He could just sit there and watch the sun set on his own time on earth, but that was not in the cards for him. The very woman that he was going to let go came into the room and taking a seat at one of the reserved tables to wait on what he assumed was her date.

He shook his head, looking away from her. The lace of her dress, as it brought out the beauty of her curves, felt like it was strangling him. He wasn't expecting her to be there, or he would have gone somewhere else, anywhere else. He wasn't sure how he'd live without having the raven haired beauty in his life if she chose to be with another man.

[i]Seems fitting for the death of a bachelor[/i] He looked down at the table. [i]How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter?[/i]

He was shutting his mind off to the rest of the noise of the room of the lounge. He felt as if his heart would burst with the amount of emotions that he was trying to keep to himself. The blond sat back, holding his glass up as he waited to be served. One of the smartly dressed servers came and topped off his glass.

"Alone at a table for two?" came her beautiful voice. "Mind if I join?"

His head snapped to his left, where the voice had come from. The blond took in the raven haired beauty that stood before him, dressed in a simple black dress with a bit of lace along the neckline. He gulped, at a loss of words for what he saw before him.

"Ms. Noin." He said standing up and racing to the other side to pull out a chair for her. "Are you here on a date? Please tell me they did not stand you up."

"Sadly, they cancelled just a few moments ago. Do you mind if I join you for a drink or two?" She took the couple of steps towards her seat and sat down. Quatre pushed her in gently and quickly returned to his seat. "I had no idea this dating thing would be as horrible as it is."

"Things will get better, Ms. Noin." He stated motioning for a server to bring her a drink. "You'll meet a man that will rock your world and you'll live a long and happy life. I can promise you this." He didn't need to tell her that he thought that man was himself, he had no need to scare away his companion at that moment.

"How do you know such things?" She asked, as the server placed her drink on the table. She stared into it for a few moments. "I was with a man that I thought I loved for a long time, I have no idea how the dating game works."

"We're on the same ship." He looked away for a moment and then returned his gaze to hers. "I often wonder if when she thinks of me, if I was the best she ever had. It's just a thought that runs through my mind, nothing of actual consequence.

"She's a fool if she ever thought she could do better than you."

They lapsed into silence, both of them nursing their drinks. They were both lost to their own thoughts, thinking of their pasts, and what they could have done differently to have had better outcomes. Noin was the first to finish hers, and she stood to leave.

"Wait." Quatre said. "Have one more drink with me?" He watched as she sat down and her glass refilled. He studied her face and frowned. There was no reason why such a beautiful woman should be so sad. "I know you're sad, but please smile. You're beautiful when you smile." He blushed slightly as he smiled for her hoping that she would take his advice.

"You're too kind, Quatre." She gave him a genuine smile. She stood up then, her drink half gone. "I should go. It was nice seeing you." She stood up and turned to walk away from him.

Quatre watched as she retreated towards the exit. He knew he wanted her, but he'd never pursue her. He'd never thought about it before this moment, that he had had ever had feelings for her. Of course he had admired her, but he'd never made it a point that there were feelings for her. At least he never thought that he had, and that partially scared him.

No. He would not pursue her. That was not in the cards. At least that's what he told himself. For the second time in his life, he was raising his glass to her retreating form.

"Till you come to me."


End file.
